


Bad Behavior – Hawke x Isabela Flashfic

by solavellanvakarian



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), flashfic, prompt, this is how they tell each other they are sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solavellanvakarian/pseuds/solavellanvakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This small pile of undignified nonsense was written for the DA Weekend Songfic orchestrated by anachromystic. eveningshadowrising assigned me Aimee Mann’s Pavlov’s Bell. Aimee and the song will forever be associated with Buffy and Spike (“Sleeper” from Season 7), and it completely ruined the intent of the song, I am certain. </p><p>Aveline's POV. SFWish. Will tie in with events later in Adrift.</p><p>Reference: <a href="http://destinyapostasy.tumblr.com/post/138184734702/portrait-commission-for-solavellanvakarian-and">Reyza Hawke by destinyapostasy</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Behavior – Hawke x Isabela Flashfic

“It was an accident, I swear.”

Aveline ground her teeth together, clenched her fist hard around the hilt of her sword and another fist pressed against her throbbing head. She was going to throttle this woman. She was going to pummel her into the ground with her bare hands. She will string this maddening thief up by her feet over the fires of the foundry. She will heave the bloody corpse into the Undercity for the rats to feast on. She was going to… 

The Guard Captain took in a sharp breath through flared nostrils. It did little to calm her.

“Stab wounds. One in the front. Two in in back. That…” she jutted arm out to her side, pointing to the body at her feet, “is not an accident.”

“You say the sweetest things.” The flippant tone landed on her ears like a slap.

She snapped her gaze  - and her ire - from the man at her feet to the woman standing a few paces in front of her. The delinquent’s swaying hips and satisfied smile crushed the Guard Captain’s last remaining tether of calm.

“You cannot play me for a fool, Isabela. I know who this is!” She shouted, gloved finger jabbing between Isabela and the body on the ground.

“I…uh, tripped?” Isabela raised her hands up in an indifferent shrug.

Aveline’s hands were on her in a flash, her feet eating up the distance between them before she realized it. Furious, she shook her once and shoved her back into the wall. She took several steps back to prevent her from cashing in on the promise to strangle the woman.

“That is hardly even a good lie from a daft scoundrel like you!”

“Hey!” Isabela complained, dusting off the front of her ivory tunic gingerly. “Varric’s done it!”

“Oh no, Rivaini. You don’t get to drag me into this. I was just out for some fresh air found here only at docks.” Varric made no effort to disguise his quick sidestep around spot where someone decided to relieve themselves. He leaned against the wall next to the pirate, settling in comfortably on a shoulder and crossing his legs.

“Besides, that was a darkspawn. It doesn’t count.” he adds.

“All I heard was you say ‘oh shit!’ then a ‘thunk’!” Isabela giggled, but quickly shot a hand over her mouth when she caught Aveline’s glare.

“It was dark and the stone was slippery.” He shrugs, gamely swatting at Isabela’s thigh.

“Target. Matters.” Aveline interjected, absolutely disgusted with the two ribbing each other like it is some night at the Hanged Man while the soles of her boots waded through the man’s blood.

“Dougal Gavorn. My contacts heard of a contract out on Hawke just this morning. Spread to every criminal faction in this city. And here he is. Dead.” Dismay coiled through her anger. It was only within a span of an hour that Aveline caught word and dispatched all of her units to locate his base of operations.

And Isabela unearthed this lowlife just to put him back down again in half the time. It was a new record.

“Oh you know, clumsy little me.” The pirate’s feigned innocent eyes stared right into her own. “I had no idea. Honest. Varric?”

“Nope. Never seen him before.” The man spoke with a simple ease of a seasoned liar, knowing full well that Aveline was with them when Dougal propositioned Hawke with the funds for the expedition.

A long silence stretched between the three of them before Aveline threw up her hands in disgust.

“I can’t have this tit for tat, or whatever _this_ is, piling up on my desk. The reports, the questions from my patrols… It has been whole month of this chaos, Isabela. And don’t try to pretend you don’t know what I am talking about.”

“She said ‘tit’ Varric.” Isabela chuckled before clamping her lips together. 

The merry little harlot was going to be the death of her.

Varric cleared his throat.

“I noticed there, Red, that you aren’t too upset about the victims, just the paperwork.” Varric put his hands up surrender as Aveline rounds on him. “All I am saying is that it could be, maybe, some trash taken out along with the… other baggage?”

Aveline closed her eyes tight, trying to scour for her last shred of patience and finding none. This is not how sane, law-abiding citizens work out their issues. If it just so happens to also keep the streets safe, and her guards happy, her days a little less tense with worry…

“I will admit there have been names some of my guard have been happy to cross off the list. But this is not how you do it. They were to be apprehended and dealt with by the Viscount.”

She did not dare to acquiesce further into this insane line of thinking.

She turns back on Isabela. 

“The city guard is not simply the cleanup crew for you lot to get your relationship sorted out!”

Aveline looked between the two, suspicious of the sudden pall of silence. Both sets of eyes were fixated over her armored shoulder. After a moment, Varric’s mouth dropped open, eyes-wide and stunned. Isabela straightened her stance, face locked in a war between shock and wonder. The teasing drained from pirate’s entire body whatever approached them came into view.

The shift in demeanor only meant one person. A hard weight of knowing dropped deep in Aveline’s gut as she turned to look behind her.

Hawke is lurching down the side street with a man draped over her shoulders. A knife was protruding from the back, the body was limp and bloody. Hawke eyed them all as she got close, stopping a few paces away and released her hold, letting the man flop to the ground in a sickening thud. Hawke circled around him, placed her boot on his back to brace herself while she pulled on the hilt of the dagger to free it from the man’s ribs.

She stands up and gives Isabela a lopsided grin while she wipes the blade off on her pant leg.

“It was an accident. I swear.” Hawke then winked at Aveline, turned, and walked away.

“Hey! Is that…? Oh shit!” Varric howled with laughter. “I think that was an apology, Rivaini!”

The pirate sighed into a soft, adoring smile.

“That's my girl.”

She turned in the opposite direction as her lover and strolled out of sight.

Aveline was dumbfounded.

As he brushed by Aveline on his way back to the pub, Varric wondered aloud, “If this is what they do when they aren’t talking, what do you think will happen when they start sleeping with each other again?”

Sandwiched between the two dead men, Aveline gripped her temples with her hands. Castillon’s second in command, a known fugitive, was now the second corpse of the morning in this strange game of tribute. And it is early still.

“Shit.”


End file.
